Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150701170402/@comment-25598148-20150701174408
I havent finished the season either, I'm actually been on the last ep for a few days, i've prolly seen it like half way through but I'm just not feelin it rn to finish right away *Ye *Disagreed, not to come at anyone who feels differently, but to me it looks like plain abandonment which is really problematic for me I just cant condone, while it's vague to a point...for me, its like, if Bennett returns in s4 and its written to point where he can be even relatively excused, I'll change my opinion then, but I dont forsee that happening (the same way those on opposite spectrum dont forsee him just ending up a bad guy) just will have to see so all the "vagueness" to be cleared. *nah for me *As time goes on I like Suzanne more, (neutral/like on her right now) I see how people love her, I just dont. And I love Flaca, Martiza is funny, enjoyable character and all, but she doesnt have same depth to me, yet. *I really loved all 3 of those this season. I never was against Soso, she was just lackluster chara, im glad they expanded on her because really love her now. And I love Penn and Boo's friendship and them individually this season, they had some amazin moments and their backstories. Penn's episode was really well done and the flashbacks, and what happened to her that episode...or started to happen, is really gross, it really grossed me out (tryin not to spoil) but it was well done sure, and makes me feel so bad for her and stuff. ugh deserves none of it. *Agreed, it gets even better in last few episodes I believe, especially with Soso's depression, really movin & stuff to watch I guess, and she cares so much for her *Yeah I love her. Her backstory is very...interesting, and good. Kinda creepy at the end, but still showed her hurt and stuff and pushed too far, really says a lot. and i hate seeing her ostracized by the others in the prison, though she doesnt show she cares really, not everythin how it seems *They ruined Piper's character this season. she just like she doesnt give a shit in the world about anything other than dirty panties. Their relationship though...yeah it's not really good right now, because Piper doesnt give a shit and just cheats willy nilly with Stella. Which isnt okay. I honestly cannot stand Piper right now, but I still like Alex quite a bit. Neither her or Piper are great people morally, but Alex's depression in the beginning and anxiety (which is too dismissed over hate for her, and her self deprication is funny for some reason) brings a lot to her character, and her actions in s3 show shes trying to be better at least, while Piper is just..nah. I dont like Piper/Stella really either honestly...because, they're just not a good ship imo, I like Stella a bit, but the ship isnt good. *I ship it as either friendship or relationship honestly. I dont have a problem with relationship other than it'd make stuff way too complicated and a headache. But I dont see a problem with it, as long as they seperate from their partners first, I didnt have a problem with Daya/Bennett initally, which staff/prisoner relationship is the basis, as long as they like eachother, which they seem to, I dont see the problem with the show givin this ship a shot, at least. *Same *Neutral I guess. I dont have an opinion on those moments really because reasons